dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Fournival
Description Fournival Frescobaldi is a salesman and nobleman in Dragon's Dogma. He is the father of Symone and the main subject of the quest "Trials and Tribulations". A shrewd businessman, he is a wealthy and magnanimous man with a high-class bearing. Due to his economic influence, he counts many important NPCs as friends, such as Ser Daerio of the northern watch and the Chamberlain of the Gran Soren Cathedral. Some authorities, however, suspect some of his profit is acquired from activities that are less than legal such as male prostituiton and child abuse. Even if so, he seems to have had positive influence on the growth and maintenance of Gransys's economy, leaving the Arisen with an interesting moral dilemma should they involve themselves with his trial. Location *In the morning he can be found in his house Fournival Manor in the Noble Quarter. In the afternoon he travels towards The Black Cat taking the road past the Cathedral and taking a left before the inn. Before he leaves he talks to Symone outside his house who can be seen waving him away as he leaves. If Symone is standing outside the house it means you have missed him and he is either underway to the Black Cat or there already. In the evening he travels back to his house where he will stay for the remainder of the day. *Once the quest; Escort Duty becomes available he will be at his house as well talking to Symone downstairs. *During the quest; Trial and Tribulations he will stay at his house until he is either found guilty or innocent. *The only sure way to meet him until post game is to rest until morning and go to his house as he will always be there no matter which part of the game you are in. *In post-game his routine does not differ. He's still in his manor in the morning and he will travel to The Black Cat in the afternoon. His route however is slightly different as he takes the Passage Gate from the Noble Quarter and then passes in between Caxton's Armory and Camellia's Apothecary towards Arsmith's Alehouse. **Or you can make him your love interest... and he'll be in your house in Cassardis in post game. Services Fournival buys and sells "rarities" such as ferrystones, and if he is found innocent during his trial (preferable choice long-term), he will reduce his prices considerably, making him the BEST place to regularly attain Ferrystones for 10,000g each (3 in stock max). As of Dark Arisen, he sells Ferrystones for 1,000g each. He will also begin selling the Magnanimous Cloak, an item which heals or restores stamina to all of your pawns whenever you use a healing or stamina restoring item on yourself. It takes him 8 days to restock on Wakestone Shards. He is also romanceable and can be captured by the Dragon. Quests *Land of Opportunity *Trial and Tribulations *Escort Duty Items Sold Curatives Tools Other Cloaks Quotes *''"Any rarities to sell? I'll pay you handsomely."'' Notes *After proving Fournival innocent in Trials and Tribulations, he offers a 10% discount on all his items. *Fournival is one of the easier characters to raise their Affinity as he has three quests to offer that raise affinity, be careful as he might be chosen as the Arisen's love interest near end game. *Post game, you won't be able to access him in his house. You have to wait until afternoon (game time) when he heads towards the Black Cat. *Another way to easily access him post game, is to max his affinity. He will then live in Cassardis (post game). This method is not favorable, due to the fact that it technically makes Fournival your love interest. *Selling him items with 'A rarity' in their description boosts by 20% the gold recieved. Gallery Fournival.png Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Significant NPCs Category:Males